


Jackson Wang x reader

by sf_violet



Category: GOT7
Genre: Accidental Groping, Carnival, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Jackson Wang (GOT7) - Freeform, Other, Reader-Insert, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sf_violet/pseuds/sf_violet
Summary: When Jackson had asked you to visit the carnival on the pier with him, you thought it would be your typical date. At least, that was the idea until he had the idea of riding with you on the Ferris Wheel.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/You
Kudos: 9





	Jackson Wang x reader

Dipping beneath the horizon was the apricot sun. It's luminous rays bathing you in the warm and bountiful sunlight. Surrounding you was the laughter of families and couples alike—enjoying warmth of the evening among the plethora of carnival games, indulging in every snack possible. Alone, you most likely would have long disappeared away from here or, at the very least, skipping out or coming with friends. Today, however, that wasn't the case. You turned to your right, looking down at the smooth hand holding on to yours to make sure that you wouldn't wander too far or get lost. Your eyes slowly traced ran up the arm, noting the seasoned and conditioned muscle a dancer would have after years of practice.

Your curious eyes continued their journey, eventually finding the head to which it belonged. The pounding of your heart was so loud that it sounded as if everyone around you could hear it as your eyes found its way to his auburn eyes. His beauty had taken you and the setting sun made him seem like a dream—a dream that you didn't want to wake from. Jackson Wang was here with  _ you.  _ Not for a variety show, and not with the rest of the members of GOT7. No, right now he was yours, and yours he would remain. "Y/N, you alright? Your squinting. Here, take my sunglasses if the light's getting in your eyes. You’re too young for wrinkles!"

You opened your mouth to answer but the words didn't find their way out. Jackson had already placed them on you. "Thanks, you didn't have to give me them, though. I would have been fine without it," You say, hiding the excitement in your voice. Beneath the tinted shades you could see him unabridged without interference from the sun. His brown hair shining and the radiance of his smile giving you nothing but butterflies in your stomach. Could anyone have made someone as perfect as Jackson? 

"Wow, stubborn much, Y/N? You're so mean!" He smiled at you, teasing as you felt the blush rush to your cheeks, the shade of pink catching his attention.

"Aww, look at you blushing! Oh, babe, hold on. Lemme just…" He furrowed his brow and dug into his pocket and fished out a few Bobby-pins. "Hold still for me sweetie, your hair being blown everywhere looks like it might be annoying you, but I'll take care of it." Like your own personal superhero he swooped in and saved the day, fixing your hair just the way you liked without you having to say so. A mirror wasn't required to know that he did a good job. Jackson released your hands and immediately you could tell that he missed your touch. He handed you a bottle of water. You didn't even realize just how thirsty you were until you accidentally finished the whole bottle. Embarrassed, you held it, unsure if Jackson had wanted any. 

He watched on, laughing and took the bottle, he knew what you were thinking already. "You don't have to feel embarrassed, I wasn't that thirsty. Hey, thanks for coming with me today. I thought for sure you'd have plans with your friends but I'm glad you said yes when I asked you." He kissed the back of your hand, pulling away abruptly as his eyes spotted the ferris wheel. His eyes widened as he adjusted himself, his arms draped around your shoulders, holding you so tightly you could smell his cologne that drove your senses wild. You nestled up to him as he pointed to the wheel, immediately you thought of every romantic possibility. This could be where you and Jackson could have your first kiss. You turned to the wheel and back to him, placing a kiss on his cheek that left him smiling like a child when it was their turn to see Santa at the mall.

"Maybe we could? Go on it together? If you’re cool with it?” He turned to look at you, his usual smile cresting creeping across the lips you’d been so admiring for the longest time. 

“Yeah, sure thing, Jackson. I totally wouldn’t mind. The light’s in the city should be on soon,” you say, imagination running rampant and wild as his slender fingers snaked between yours and interlocked, forming an unbreakable chain.

Jackson pulled you along and in his excitement, he noticed you almost dragging behind and slowed down so the two of you could walk side by side. It was like something out of your wildest dreams. The two of you stole and caught glances at each other, playing an elaborate game of cat and mouse with every cast glare with every step. The two of you somehow managed to weave your way through the crowd of people despite spending more of your time looking at each other. Before either of you knew it, you managed to find the line to the Ferris Wheel.

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?” He says abruptly, the group of people behind you giggling at his forward comment. “Don’t answer that, I think you forgot so I’m gonna go ahead and remind you.” Before he could begin, the two of you found yourselves quickly put into the wheel, moving slowly so that the others could board. “Anyway, I’m gonna tell you what I think is beautiful about you. First of all, there’s that smile you have. I don’t know how but that knocked me off my feet the first time I heard it. Oh, then there’s your eyebrows. I still can’t figure you out if you get the job or not but this list gets better, I promise.” He took off the sunglasses he’d given you seeing as you had forgotten to take them off.

“Sorry about that, I just wanted to look you in the eyes, you know? Anyway, before I get distracted, what I really love about you is your personality, know what I mean? You’re fantastic, open, and just too much fun to be around! Nothing can beat that!” His smile reached his eyes as it always did. “Thanks for giving me a chance, Y/N. I don’t think that I could honestly see myself with anyone else!” He blushed and sat back, the tension you could feel from him earlier dissipate into the atmosphere as your cheeks burned scarlet, desperately searching for any words to reach him and yet, the most you could muster was tightly embracing, hoping whatever you said next would excite and please the puppy that was your boyfriend. 

“Jackson, you're really sweet, you know that? It’s making this whole trip worth it, you know that?” You placed a kiss on his cheek and he pulled back from the embrace, seemingly about to take your lips as his own, or so that was the intent. The ferris wheel began to move and the car lurched, causing you two to collide, Jackson’s hand accidentally touched your breast and he pulled back, scooting all the way to the other side of the car. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

You crossed your arms over your chest, embarrassed but hey, it was an accident. You scoot closer to him and turn his face back to yours.

“Calm down, will you? It was an accident. Just try to settle down, Jackie.” He caved when you called him that nickname, nodding and just enjoying the view. 

The two of you sat in silence as you steadily moved higher and higher on the ferris wheel, not savoring the view at the top as the two of you were enamored with each other. Neither of you had seemed to have been paying much attention until the ride came to an abrupt halt at the precipice of the wheel. The two of you looked at each other and you could tell that his curiosity was eating away at him. Without talking, you knew what it was that he wanted and you stepped aside, allowing him to go to it. 

Jackson bolted up from his seat to observe the skyline of the city. It was beautiful. The copious amounts of hues ranging from yellow, to flashing reds, pulsating blues, the flows of traffic and how each car seemed as if it were a fireflies trying to find their way in the night. You weren’t sure how long he stood there, but it was enjoyable to see him enjoy himself in awe and shock. Jackson turned back to you, smile bright and wide with a hand removing the bangs tickling his forehead. “Looking at this is way more fun with you!” He told you, before making the mistake of looking down. 

He froze, body riddled with shock as his carefree expression turned to nothing but horror. He ran back to you, tightly clutching on you as his voice shouted from his pale lips. “NO! I WANNA GET OFF THIS THING I DIDN’T KNOW WE WERE THIS FAR OFF THE GROUND! STOP! NO!” you could see the crinkling of his skin at the corners of his eyes with how tightly they were clasped shut. His arms were trembling and you began to rub his head to calm him down. You never thought that he had such strength tucked away or that he could scream so loud but then again, he  _ was  _ a singer so it  _ was  _ only natural.

“There there. You’re going to be fine, just take it easy and breathe.” You reassured him, patting his back as you felt his grip regrettably loosen. He rested his head on your shoulder. Thinking that he was brave enough, Jackson lifted his head and looked over once more, the skin turning a deathly pale as the clutches of fear snatched him again. 

“WHY DID I WANNA GO ON THIS RIDE, BRO. WHY HAVEN’T WE MOVED YET? WHAT IF WE’RE STUCK UP HERE? WHAT IF THEY CAN’T LET US DOWN. Y/N I THINK I’M GONNA CRY.” His voice began to tremble, and for a moment you forgot that you were with Jackson. This was a total one-eighty given his usual facade of a calm, cool, and collected guy. This was a side of him that you would never expect to see from him. BamBam, maybe, but not Jackson. 

You took him into your arms and soothed him.

“Relax! We’re going to get down in a little bit. I thought you knew these things usually stopped from time to time so we could see the view! Hey, look. I’m not judging you. I think it’s pretty cute that you’re not playing it up and trying to act tough.” You pinched his cheek as the color returned to his face, offering you a weary smile as his head rested upon your shoulder. His breathing was normal and the wheel began its descent. 

“It’s over already?” He asked.

“You guessed it,” you replied promptly. 

“Thanks for helping me get through it. I love you, Y/N!” He spoke confidently, as if playing a game of chess and catching you off guard. Whether or not he told it to you as a joke or if he were serious was impossible to tell. The sudden urge to scream and yell came into the mind, wanting to be relieved otherwise you thought you would be driven mad by a mere set of words. Yet, there was weight behind them and you could tell within every fiber of your being that he meant it. It was unmissable.

“I love you, too,” you muttered, embarrassed with trembling lips. 

The ride stopped and the attendant opened the door for the two of you as you quickly made your exit. The sun was gone but the lights which had been set up allowed for perfect viewing of you two. 

“So that was—” you were cut off.   
  


“Fun, right?! Hey, how about we go again? We have enough time and tickets for one more go! I won’t be scared this time since I know you’ll be with me.” He winked.

“Only you, Jackson.” You wrapped your arms tightly around him, and he did the same.

_“Only you…”_ you uttered into his chest, cologne reaching up into your nostrils and forever imprinting this moment upon your memory.

This was surely a day to remember for the both of you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this! If you are interested in more and would like customized and written just for you, please visit my tumblr at sf-violet.tumblr.com! Thank you!


End file.
